Love your Enemy
by CherrySakuraGirl
Summary: Sakura is an intelligent, quiet girl who used to be cheerful and outgoing before her boyfriend turned violent. Now, she wears ugly clothes and glasses that conceal her true beauty. The only person she hates is Li Syaoran. Can he help her? S+S. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Enemies

Love your Enemies

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp, not me.

Summary: Sakura is an intelligent, quiet girl who used to be cheerful and happy before her boyfriend beat her. Yet now, she hardly ever smiles, wears clothes sizes too big for her, and glasses that hide her true beauty. She is still kind to everyone, and the only person able to stir any emotions of hate in her is Li Syaoran. Can he help her get over her issues? The one thing Sakura is most frightened of is falling in love.

Hello all! Please R&R!

Trans: Damare: Shut up

Baka: Stupid

Bijin: beauty

* * * * * * * * * *

"Li Syaoran, I hate you!" screamed Sakura, blazing emerald eyes staring daggers in him. Plastic spiders of assorted variety from black to pink were scattered all over her locker.

Syaoran just laughed the comment aside. His eyes mocking, he commented, "Don't tell me you dislike the lovely plastic spiders that I placed in your locker. They express the wonderful feelings of love I have for you." Mournfully, he clutched his heart as if she had shot him.

Smirking, Sakura retorted, "I would have thought you'd grown up, Li Syaoran. Those pranks are so junior high. Even someone as immature as you should know that. What are you going to be when you grow up? A clown? We're graduating year after next, you know."

It was true. At 15, Sakura Kinomoto was a junior at Seijou High, having skipped a grade. Behind her ugly dress and large glasses was a girl with exquisite features, breathtaking ocean green eyes, and wavy honey-brown hair. Beneath the quiet exterior was a girl who was afraid of being hurt, like she was hurt before. 

To avoid the person she was terrified of, Sakura quit cheerleading and stuck her nose to the grindstone, studying hard enough to skip a grade. She lost contact with most of her friends.

Syaoran was 16, and the most popular guy in his class, edified by his disarranged dark brown hair and enigmatic amber eyes. Captain of the soccer team, second highest in class rank (second only to Sakura), and athletic in every sport, Syaoran could have any girl he wanted. 

All the girls he knew batted their eyelashes and flirted nonstop, but Sakura was the only one who dared to antagonize him. And because of that, he loved to tease her. They had known each other since he was 6 and Sakura 5.

*********Flashback********** 

__

10 years ago…

"Get off me!" screamed a certain amber-eyed boy, "you're heavy!"

Smiling cutely, Sakura stood up and stepped harder on his foot. She laughed when he looked menacingly at her. Then she reached up and yanked his hair. Giggling, she ran away while Syaoran yelled and chased her around the yard. 

He always caught her, but it was amusing to poke fun at him. And he never hurt a hair on her head, so she didn't worry about that.

********End of Flashback***********

Ever since then, they had remained affable enemies. They loved to make each other miserable. Since they weren't previously in the same grade, Sakura and Syaoran hadn't seen each other for 4 years.

__

Japanese Class…

"Hey Sakura! What did you get for number 3?'' asked Syaoran.

Glaring, Sakura answered, "I'm not telling you! We're supposed to be competing, plus you're a jerk!"

"At least she's honest," murmured Syaoran. Both were in every single class together, apart from soccer and gymnastics. 

From corner of his eye, Syaoran saw Sakura drop her pencil. As she leaned over to retrieve it, her glasses fell off, revealing the most gorgeous sea green eyes and the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Syaoran gasped, doing a double take. _She's…so lovely and angelic…_

When Sakura put her glasses back on, she saw Syaoran gaping at her. "What?" she demanded crossly. "Do I have something on my face, or is this another one of your juvenile tricks?

"Neither,"Syaoran stammered, still shocked. Who would have known? Plain, bookworm Sakura Kinomoto was a stunning, bijin (beauty) of 15? "When did you get glasses?" he inquired curiously, "you didn't have them before."

"None of your business, Li Syaoran. And if you didn't know, I haven't always been in your grade either. I am a year younger."

"Oh." Syaoran hadn't noticed; he'd assumed that Sakura had always been around to bicker with. "So…then why'd you move up?''

"I told you. None of your business!" Sakura glowered, with a cold, hard face. "I know seeing me everyday does wonders to your love life, but damare!"

"Beauty, intelligence, and a sense of humor, "teased Syaoran, "my kind of girl."

Suddenly, Sakura froze. "What did you say?'' she demanded, her face startling white.

"Say what?" asked Syaoran. "I didn't say anything. Why are you so nervous all of a sudden? Don't tell me, you've fallen in love with my good looks and now you want to marry me."

"Damare baka," replied Sakura absently, "what did you say about the beauty? I'm not beautiful. For gosh sakes, look at me. Glasses, hideous clothes…I'm a nerd. Not a hint of beauty, right?" she pleaded, a little hysterically.

Staring at her strangely, Syaoran commented lightly," Yea, you're a geek Kinomoto. But why do you want to look like a nerd anyway? Most people don't, but then I guess you're not normal."

"What do you mean!" screamed Sakura in a loud, high-pitched voice. "I'm perfectly normal! Nothing at all wrong with me!" The whole class looked up from their desks and stared at her. Sakura didn't even notice.

"Sakura," hissed Syaoran, "I didn't mean to offend you. Calm down, I'm sorry.."

"Oh." Sakura quieted down. She finally saw that the whole room was staring at her bemusedly, and she blushed. "Gomen." she said softly.

"Kinomoto!" demanded Syaoran, surprised at her outburst, "what the heck is wrong with you?'

"Nothing!'' lied Sakura, the tears coming up.

"No. I said something mean, didn't I? That's why you're crying." Syaoran insisted.

"I'm not crying!" Sakura sniffled, wiping back the tears that fell waywardly down her cheek. 

"Here." Syaoran handed over his handkerchief. "Blow your nose. I'm truly sorry, for whatever I said." His amber eyes were sincere, but Sakura never saw.

Taking the handkerchief from him, Sakura dried her red eyes. ''Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me."

"Well, I do hate you," lied Syaoran, "but I made you cry, didn't I? It's the least that I can do to make up for it."

"Well don't worry. Tomorrow I'll be fine and you can go back to being cruel to me," remarked Sakura harshly.

"Hey, don't be like that," said Syaoran kindly. "I said I was sorry, and I meant it."

"But what you really mean is that you're nice to me so that you can have someone to pursue tomorrow. I bet you thought that I had no feelings, so that you could say and do whatever you wanted with impunity and I wouldn't care. You're wrong. I do have emotions and I do care. I didn't like it when you tripped me in the halls, or...or talked behind my back, or lied to me in front of my face, or b-b-beat…" she didn't finish.

"Kinomoto??? What the hell? I don't do any of those things," asserted Syaoran, horrified. "What are you talking about? Who beats you?"

"No one!" defended Sakura hastily. "No one at all!"

"I heard you Kinomoto. Kuso na (damn it). Who beat you." he repeated seriously. He tried to reach for her hand, but she shed away from him.

"Leave me alone," whispered Sakura, covering her ears, "I don't want to talk to you now. Leave me alone. I hate you. Leave me alone." Repeating this over and over again, it sounded like a broken tape.

Syaoran was silent. He didn't know what Sakura was talking about, but he owed her to find out. And what was with the sudden change in her attitude? What the hell was she talking about, as if someone beat her?

* * * * * * * * *

"Sakura?'' called her onii-chan when she got home, "are you ok?"

Her eyes red from crying, Sakura forced a smile and answered, "Of course I am onii-chan. Why wouldn't I be?" she tried to laugh like she used to, but it came out sounding forced and shrill.

Running to her room, Sakura collapsed on the bed and sobbed, her face a waterfall of tears. When they dried, Sakura thought about her predicament and how it wasn't fair. She blamed herself.

"Ring, ring!" Picking up the telephone, she answered, "This is Sakura speaking."

"Sakura? It's Tomoyo, "said a strained voice.

"Konnichiwa!" exclaimed Sakura, happy to hear from her best friend.

"Sakura,'' Tomoyo sounded sad, "please come back. You can't do this. Come back, to being a sophomore, and your friends and I can help you."

Hastily, Sakura demanded, "You didn't tell anyone, right Tomoyo? You promised me you wouldn't."

"No, I didn't tell." On the other line, it sounded like Tomoyo was crying. "But Sakura, I should have! It's so horrible, what Heroshi did. Please Sakura, let me tell. It's for your own good. Don't you want to make sure it doesn't happen to someone else?"

Sakura was silent. She knew she was being selfish, on her own behalf and on others, but it was too painful. The first time it had happened, Sakura thought it was an accident and she broke up with him without telling anyone. But then he…he began stalking her, and…then one day he snuck behind her…and b-b…it was too terrible to think about.

"Please don't tell Tomoyo. As my friend."

"Sakura, you know I love you, but I wouldn't be a very good friend if I kept this a secret." 

"Then I'll tell someone else. When I'm ready. I promise." she lied.

Pause. Silence on the other line.

Sigh. "Do your brother and father know?"

"No."

"What…what did Touya say when you…came home all black and blue?" 

"That I fell. It was part of the truth."

"And the bruises?"

"All a hapless effect of being too much of a careless girl. I fell, I rolled, and I got terrible hurt. That was the story."

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shrieked, all indications of her calm exterior gone, "I have to tell what happened to you. I'm going to tell. Because I would be a terrible, horrible friend if I didn't. I was being baka when I said I would promise not to."

"No. You won't confess," answered Sakura calmly, "I'll tell someone else when I'm ready. I promise."

"By the end of the week." demanded Tomoyo.

Sakura hesitated. "Fine."

She hung up the phone. Talking to her best friend in the world hadn't alleviated her problems. In fact, it accentuated them. Now she had to tell someone else, and a second person would know what had happened to her. She fingered her cheek; the bruises there had faded. The wounds on her legs were still there, but Sakura always wore pants so no one could see. But her back; her back was where she landed after he had thrown her. On her back were a plethora of injuries and other signs of abuse.

Reverting back to her former dilemma, Sakura thought _I'll tell someone who won't give a damn about me and make him promise not to tell anyone. He won't mind keeping the promise because he doesn't care what happens to me anyway. _

I have to keep my promise to Tomoyo. She's one of the few trustworthy friends I have left.

Sakura would tell Syaoran, who would probably just laugh it off and crack a dumb joke.__

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Is it too serious? It was kind of sad, wasn't it? Do you want me to continue? Please review, or else I won't write the next chapters. If it sucks tell me, if it's good tell me that too. Sakura has a reason for being so sad, as you'll see in later chapters (if I write them). It gets better, and I have some sweet, kawaii scenes coming up between S+S. And no, there isn't any magic in this. I'll be busy, so if you don't R&R I won't continue. There's no point in writing if no one reads. Please review!

School starts in 2 days!! AHHHHHHH!! 

I am so happy because I beat my bro in tennis! Yay!

Oh, and please R&R my new fic "best friends"-Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have been best friends for practically their whole lives. Yet, when Sakura starts dating, Syaoran can't help but feel jealous. Slowly, Syaoran falls in love with his best friend, and Sakura is confused by her emotions. But they're just best friends, right? S+S! Ch.1-the Shopping Trip!

Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2 Hurt

Love your Enemy

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp, not me. I am not trying to steal it, so don't sue me.

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the many reviews! I love you guys!! 

This chapter is kind of sad & angsty, but the beginning is lighthearted! Please read and 

review! 

Ages: 15- Sakura, most of CCS & co

16- Syaoran, Hiroshi

In High School, 11th and 10th grade

* * * * * * * * * * * *

_ Humming birds sing cheerful melodies in a colorful garden of flowers. Laughing, I tuck a cherryblossom behind my ear and I twirl across the grass, with the warm sun against my back. _

"Sakura!" someone calls. Turning around, I see Heroshi. Smiling, I run to meet him and throw my arms around his neck. 

But then…

Darkness

Seeping in, through the cracks in my door. The air…so thick. I cannot breathe. 

The blackness is forming in front of my eyes. Like smoke, weaving in and out…a devilish boy with blond hair and seemingly innocent blue eyes glides to me. 

But he is not innocent. His eyes tell all, the very windows into his corrupt soul. He has hurt me. And he will hurt others after me. He is smirking, a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Go away!" I screech. I hold a pillow over my head, brandishing it as if it were a weapon.

Heroshi laughs. There is something in his hands. Something heavy, something black. Metal.

"Don't hit me!" 

High over his head he holds it, threatening to bring it down upon me.

"You haven't told anyone?" he leers.

"No one," I lie desperately, hoping he can't see the panic in my eyes. 

"You lie," he accuses. Blackness crashes down, and the last thing I see is Heroshi's scowl looming over my face...biting pain…

"Ahhhhhh!" Screaming, Sakura yanked off the bedcovers and jumped out of bed. That dream again. It always plagued her. Nightmares visited so frequently that they had became a second nature.

On the clock, the numbers flashed 5:00. School started at 9:00. Sighing, Sakura hopped in the shower and got dressed in her usual mundane skirt and ugly blouse. Then, she slipped on hideous glasses that concealed her exquisite emerald eyes. She wrote a note to otou-san and onii-chan so they wouldn't worry. Grabbing her backpack, Sakura left the house without eating breakfast.

She would study the daylights out of herself, skip two grades, and leave cruel Heroshi behind forever.

* * * * * *

At the library, Sakura was behind a thick stack of books when someone tapped

her on the back. "Aren't you the geek," commented a deep masculine voice. Whirling around, she saw mischievous amber eyes and chestnut brown hair. 

"Tsk, tsk, Kinomoto. What are you doing here?" asked Syaoran, a glint of amusement in his tone.

Glaring, Sakura answered, "It's a public library. That means you're not the only one allowed."

Laughing, Syaoran ignored her and remarked, "Look at these books. Integrated Calculus and Metaphysics, Advanced Japanese X, Precocious History, …" Syaoran trailed off. Giving her a curious look, Syaoran questioned," What the heck are you doing? These are senior college classes."

Grabbing the books away from him, Sakura fixed the handsome boy with her most deadliest glare.

At Sakura's face, Syaoran burst out laughing. Sakura looked so queer…her face scrunched up and scowling…

"What's so funny?" Sakura demanded.

Shaking his head, Syaoran observed," You look so strange when you glare. Like there's something on your nose and you're trying to move it. You're not very good at frowning."

"And you are?" countered Sakura.

Immediately, Syaoran fixed her with a glare that could freeze fire and melt water. Gulping, Sakura sweatdropped and admitted," Fine, you've proved your point. Stop it. You're scaring me!"

His face back to normal, Syaoran assured, "See?"

Glowering at the boy, Sakura turned her back on him and continued reading in the book. But Syaoran snatched it from her and closed it.

Annoyed, Sakura ordered, "Why don't you go bother someone else? Don't you have anything better to do then tease a girl?"

Syaoran ignored the statement. "Why do you study all the time? All work and no play makes Sakura a dull girl."

"Damare!" yelled Sakura, "Why are you so annoying? Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

Squinting his eyes at her, Syaoran pointed to Sakura's face. "What's that? There's something…

Eyes wide, Sakura looked down. Seeing nothing, Sakura scowled and looked up. When she did, she saw all the books on the table were gone, and that Syaoran was wearing an angelic expression.

"What did you do with my books??!" shrieked Sakura. 

Grabbing her hand, Syaoran said mischievously," Come on. We're going to do something fun. How would you like something to eat?"

Just as Sakura was about to yell at him…

"Syaoran-kun? Where did you go?" a group of popular cheerleaders appeared in the library. One girl, in particular, with ebony black hair seemed especially worried. Blanching, Syaoran hid under the table.

"Sakura! You have to hide me!" hissed Syaoran.

Grinning evilly, Sakura asked," Why should I? Look how the tables have turned!"

Silence from Syaoran's side.

Laughing, Sakura added, "I see. This is the great Li-kun's fear. Maybe I'll just tell them that you're underneath the table, or subtly point and yell "li-kun"…oh the possibilities…" 

Syaoran glared at her. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

He sighed. "Fine. What do you want?"

Pensively, Sakura began, "Let's see…I want you to leave me alone. Then, I want you to change all your classes so that I don't have any with you. Finally, I want you to make a fool of yourself in front of everyone. Oh, don't forget to clean my room for me and kiss the ground that I walk on."

"Blackmail? Isn't that a little harsh?"

Sakura indicated the chattering girls. "Well, what's more harsh? It helps when you put it all into perspective," answered Sakura helpfully.  


Sigh. "Deal."

Laughing, Sakura muttered, "Yea right." Turning to the girl with black hair, Sakura called, " Syaoran's over here! Under the table!"

To Syaoran's frown, Sakura giggled," Sorry! It was too tempting!" Ah…sweet revenge! Taking her backpack, she left Syaoran to face the pack of wolves by himself. They descended upon him, like flies over jelly. Images of Syaoran's pained face floated to her, and Syaoran's misery kept Sakura happy for the rest of the day. 

Sometimes, she forgot about all the terrible things that happened to her. 

But her oblivious bliss never lasted long.

* * * * * 

The next day…

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Sakura trudged reluctantly to school. She couldn't sleep for the dreams that tormented her, so she stayed up all-night and studied. University entrance exams were in a few months, and she wanted out of Tomoe High School. Too many memories. Sakura believed that once she lived faraway from Heroshi, the bad dreams would go away. At least, that was what she hoped.

Walking to her locker, her head was down so she didn't see the person who slouched against it. Until too late.

Someone grabbed her, shaking her like a morocco. "If it isn't Sakura," the deep voice leered. 

Sakura knew that voice. It regularly appeared in her dreams, nightmares of darkness and hate. Heroshi.

Frightened emerald eyes met dull blue. "What do you want?" she asked shakily.

Heroshi stared at her. "You look…different." He moved nearer and pulled off her glasses. Nonchalantly, he smashed them across the row of lockers. They were broken. "That's better."

His face was close to hers. A finger went to her chin, caressing her cheek. Sakura convulsed at his touch. Her breath was coming in ragged clumps, and her hands were sweaty with fear.

"I want what's mine," he whispered. 

Sakura could smell the liquor on his breath. He was drunk. She couldn't believe that she once thought he was handsome and nice.

"L-l-leave me alone," she stuttered. She tried to back away, but his arms encircled her, steel wires of imprisonment.

He leaned closer to her. She could smell his breath, and the strength of the alcohol. His mouth…it was coming closer to her. Inching with excruciating slowness. She tried futily to escaped his grasp, but it was fruitless.

Sakura panicked. She knew what he was going to do. 

"Onegai…please stop." The tears were streaming down her face now. This would be her first kiss. She didn't want it taken away from her like this. Not with him.

She lifted her hand and slapped him.

Surprised, Heroshi drew away from her. This was the first time a girl had slapped him.

His face red from rage, he slapped Sakura harder, creating a large welt on her face. "Don't you ever do that again. Say you're sorry!" he demanded.

Even though Sakura was terrified, she stood her ground bravely. "No. I won't. You deserve exactly what you got."

He pushed her against the locker. Hard.

Sakura drew in her breath. No, she wouldn't let him see her pain. 

"Say you're sorry!" he pressed harshly.

"N-n-n-no," repeated Sakura weakly.

Grabbing her arm, he slammed her brutally against the locker.

"Say it!" he screamed, more violently.

"G-g-go away," said Sakura softly. Her back felt like knifes had pierced through. The old wounds she had from the earlier attack opened, and caused even more pain.

He dug his fingers into her arm. Sakura could sense the bruises that would form there. 

"Say it or I'll break you're face!"

__

Say it Sakura, her body was begging her. _Don't. He must not be allowed to control you, _reasoned her mind.

Both of her arms hurt terribly. They ached from the present attack, as well as the past one. He was clutching her…so tightly. Suffocatingly…

In the end, her body won out. The tears continued to fall down. "I'm sorry," Sakura whispered," please forgive me."

His grip finally loosened. Disgusted, he threw her on the floor, her face colliding with the harsh tile. On the ground she lay, sobbing quietly.

"You should be sorry." Glaring at the defenseless girl on the floor, Heroshi added, "If you tell anyone, you know what will happen. Ten times worse than this."

Silence.

"Well, did you hear me! Answer me!" he yelled.

Hastily, Sakura replied,"Y-y-yes."

"Good. I'll see you later." Satisfied, Heroshi strolled causally out, as if he had just finished a walk around the park.

Through the window, Sakura saw the sky was still dark. The moon that always gave her comfort was no where to be seen. Sprawled on the floor, the tears flowed freely, like a never-ending dam. It wasn't fair. No matter how she ran, Heroshi always caught up with her. 

The wristwatch on her arm beeped. It was 6:00. Three hours until school started. No wonder the halls were desolate.

The legs underneath her refused to work. It was as if they had a mind of their own. When Heroshi had thrown her on the floor, her legs collapsed under the weight. It felt like something was sprained.

It took all of her will power to stand up again. Limping, she made her way to the library. The shattered fragments from her glasses were scattered on the floor in a million pieces, and teardrops littered the ground.

* * * * * * 

Huddled behind a few dozen books, Sakura cried. Since others were in the library, she tried to muffle her sobs so that no one could hear. The large book opened in front of her helped to hide the tears and her red, sleep deprived eyes.

From the corner of her crimson eyes, Sakura saw a certain handsome, amber- eyed boy with tousled mahogany hair.

"Hey Kinomoto!" greeted a deep masculine voice, slapping her lightly on the back.

"Ouch!" shrieked Sakura, wincing. Remembering her disheveled and beaten appearance, Sakura buried herself deeper in the textbook. She hoped he wouldn't notice.

"What's wrong with you Kinomoto? What happened to the witty remark or smart comeback?"

Sakura said nothing. She pretended to be lost in the book, but the words started mingling with her tears and all she could see was a blur of black.

Onto the table the tears fell. 

Drop

Drop

"You're crying." It was a statement.

Silence

Drop

Syaoran motioned to move the book from Sakura's face, but she held it fast. She refused to look at him. "What's wrong," he asked, more softly.

"Nothing," Sakura sniffed. She was still hanging onto the book. 

Suddenly, he tore the book from her grasp. He gasped when he saw her, his mouth hanging open from shock.

Sakura…there was a pronounced red welt, in the shape of a hand, strewn across her face. Her glasses were gone. Her eyes were tired and scarlet, he suspected it was from all the crying she did. A few bruises were sprinkled here and there on her creamy face, but on her arms the bruises were more accentuated. A plethora of black and blue spots, he could barely see any flesh. Syaoran remembered how she had yelped when he tapped her back.

"Sakura, let me see your back," he demanded, glaring at her. _How did she manage to get herself hurt? Did someone…beat her?_

"No," she answered stubbornly.

"You owe me that much," said Syaoran quietly. His eyes were open, staring candidly into her forest-green ones.

Her turbulent ocean eyes lowered. Something about him…Did he really care? Wiping the tears, she slowly lifted the back of her shirt. 

Syaoran stared in stupefied awe. "Oh…God."

Her back was completely black and blue, replete with innumerable bruises. A red gash completed the grotesque ensemble.

"Kuso na…dammit… What the hell happened?! Who did this to you?!!" yelled Syaoran angrily. _Oh dear kami-sama…_

Everyone in the library looked up from their studies, startled by the piercing voice. They saw a thin girl hunched in her chair, and a livid, yet worried, young man towering over her. 

Sakura was so small, siting in the overlarge chair and crying against the table, her head cradled in her arms. For some reason, Syaoran's heart ached for her, broken into tiny pieces to see the agony she experienced. His enemy, yet he had to protect her. She was Sakura, the girl he had known forever. And was there something more?

"Come here," he said gently.

Looking up, Sakura was confused. Why was he speaking so kindly to her? 

Tenderly, Syaoran brought her into his arms. There she stayed, crying unrestrained into his chest, where the pain and agony resurfaced. Her fragile arms enclosed his neck, and her slender frame fit immaculately into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry Sakura, for what happened," said Syaoran sincerely, his amber eyes warm and true. How he wished he could take the pain away from her, and experience it himself. He would do it a thousand times without protest.

"It wasn't your fault," assured Sakura shakily, sniffling. When she lifted her head to see her savior, his amber eyes caught her attention. So kind…she didn't deserve this from him. She treated him like dirt, and look how he repaid her. 

"Then whose was it? Who did this to you?" Syaoran prodded gently. Inside he was fuming. _When I find out who the hell did this to her, I swear…he or she will pay dearly…Anyone who messes with MY Sakura… _

Syaoran was confused by his thoughts. What's wrong with me? _I don't like Sakura, she's not even a friend. Right? I'm supposed to hate her…and yet I don't. I feel a certain…protectiveness over her. Like if anyone harmed her, I would beat the crap out of them. _

Sakura said nothing. She would never tell who had done this to her.

For now, she was just content to be held in his arms. His safe, strong, muscular arms…he would protect her…

Sakura knew that it wouldn't last; he was just being nice to her because of the injuries. But it still felt good, to have someone care about her, if only for a few minutes. She had no idea Syaoran could be so compassionate and considerate…maybe she had misjudged him. 

Too bad he hated her. It would be nice to have him as a close friend.

Watching her eyes, Syaoran felt a wave of emotions flow over him. To see those lovely eyes sad…it was hell. He felt relief she was alive, and friendship, and…l-l-l-o-v…No, it couldn't be! Impossible. _The day I fall in love with Sakura is the day pigs fly._

* * * * * * * * * * 

****

To be continued…

AN- Sakura, Syaoran doesn't hate you!!! (ahem) ^_^ Well, what do you guys think? Does it suck, or is it good? It's kind of sad, ne? Please review, or I won't continue (soon) because I'm super busy! It's your reviews that motivate me to write and post chapters up quickly! It would mean a lot to me if I learned how you guys felt about this. Ja ne!

__

__


	3. Chapter 3 Fall

Love your Enemy

Chapter 3

By: CherrySakuraGirl

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp

Konnichiwa! A new chappie is finally up! Yay! Thank you for the reviews, and sorry for taking so long!

************************************************************************

__

Someone was holding her hand. Someone kind, someone she'd known for a long time. She believed in him. Yet, he was leaving her, laughing with friends she didn't know. 

She was alone. 

***********************************************************************Coughing, Sakura tried to get up from bed. The covers imprisoned her like rocks against her side. 

So heavy…she felt hot and cold at the same time

She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were feverish.

_No…I have to go to school! I can't be sick. There's a history test today, and my perfect attendance record…_

Then she remembered yesterday. 

Heroshi's cruel face, his hot breath against her cheek. His rough hands, cold eyes. 

She couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her face. The bruises. How would she hide them? Her face flamed at the thought of everyone knowing. They would think she was a pushover, weak and pathetic.

_Stop it! _she ridiculed herself _This is just self-pity… it'll go away if I be strong._

Determined, she faced the mirror and grabbed the foundation. She applied the concealer to her face, hoping that it would cover the black-and-blue marks. Turning towards the closet, Sakura picked out the ugliest long-sleeve cardigan, and the longest skirt she could find. Deft fingers tied auburn hair into a frosty bun. An old pair of glasses went on her face to hide the marks around her eyes.

She had to study. It was her only escape.

************************************************************************

As soon as she stepped outside, a blast of cold wind smacked her in the face. She wrapped the cardigan tighter around her shoulders, but it was so thin that the air blew straight through. Shivering, Sakura trudged to school. 

When did it get so cold?

The sky above was a suspicious blue, bordering on black. That could only mean…

//CRACK//

A bright shaft of light shattered across the sky as rain pelted down. Soon, Sakura was drenched from head to toe. Mentally, she cursed herself for not bringing a jacket.

Her legs ached from yesterday, and each step she took brought out a new stab of pain. The pound of makeup she wore to cover the bruises was streaking down, and her clothes were heavy with water. Her hair fell out of its bun, streaming in thick clumps down her back.

It was dark, and she could barely see ahead.

//CRACK//

"Ahhhh!!" Sakura screamed. A storm…

Across the road, she saw a thistle of trees. Grabbing her backpack, she ran to the shelter. The rain fought her face, intermingling with sweet tears. Everything…Heroshi, the dream, and now the storm…

__

Stop crying! She ordered herself.

__

What's the point? she wondered. _No one cares…onii-chan and otou-san are too busy, and I don't want to bother Tomoyo-chan…_

Inside, her heart was numb. She closed her eyes. Everything was whirling, like a merry-go-round… 

I'll just rest my eyes for a few moments…Her eyes drooped, and her head tilted to the side.

__

Just a little nap…it can't hurt…

************************************************************************

"_Did you think I would be fooled that easily?" crowed Heroshi. Mockingly, he had her pinned to the ground, his rough hands pressing against her wrist. "You can run fast, but I will always catch you."_

__

"NO!" Sakura shook her head violently," You're not real! GO AWAY!"

Laughing, he pinched her. "Did that hurt?" he taunted.

She yelped. "Just my imagination, just my imagination," she chanted.

Suddenly, he frowned. "What's wrong with you? You're no fun anymore."

He shrugged. Reaching down, he grabbed something, hard and metallic. The bar.

"What a pity," he ridiculed,"such a lovely face..."

High above, he brought it down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

***********************************************************

"Sakura, Sakura. Wake up!" said a deep voice," It's just a nightmare!" Coughing, Sakura felt her shoulders shake, and her eyes flew open. 

"Here. Drink this," came a husky voice.

Her hands fumbled for the cup, brushing warm hands in the process. The coca was hot, soothing as it flowed down her throat…

Then she looked up. Concerned amber eyes, messy brown hair…

Coughing, Sakura choked on the liquid. "Syaoran!" Sakura gaped," What are you doing here?"

"This _is_ my car," he said ruefully.

"Oh." Now fully awake, Sakura realized she was in a car, moving down the road. 

"H-h-ow did I get here?" asked Sakura. Wide-eyed, she clutched the cup, appreciating the warmth emanating from it.

Syaoran glanced at her, brown eyes hard as steel.

"What the hell were you doing?" he demanded quietly. "It's raining outside, and you're wearing an outfit without a jacket. You're smarter than that. Stupid."

"I-I -d-didn't know it would rain," protested Sakura.

"Well, use your head. You could have gotten sick, or worse. If I hadn't been there, someone could have abducted you."

"No one would do that."

"Some people would," Syaoran shot back," Plus, you could have gotten pneumonia."

"I'm sorry," Sakura said softly. " How did you find me?" 

He looked nonchalantly out the window, hoping she wouldn't notice his concern. "I was just passing by."

"Oh."

A red stoplight. Syaoran braked, and he peered at Sakura . She looked awful. Foundation was running down her face, her eyes were a dark red, and it looked like she was going to cry.

His heart broke to see her like this. She looked lonely and sad, without a friend in the world…

"Listen Sakura. I'm really sorry I snapped at you."

"No, it's ok," Sakura squeaked, her throat closing up. She hated this feeling, of being helpless, unable to control her emotions.

"No it's not. You're crying," Syaoran pressed.

Somehow, his hand found its way on top of hers. Shocked, she yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"Syaoran, stop it!" Sakura screamed. "I know your plan, and it's not working. What is it, be nice to nerds week? A silly bet?"

Suddenly, he had her face his hands. He was staring at her, those mystical amber eyes drowning the emerald. Eyes full of trust, sincerity... She felt lost in his eyes.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" It was the way he said it, softly, gently. Like she could trust him, and he would never tell. And she wanted, so badly, to tell someone. The dreams…

She blurted it out.

"He beat me, ok! Are you happy now!?" Sakura yelled.

Silence.

Syaoran gawked at her, not believing his ears. Yet, it made sense. Awful, terrible sense. The bruises yesterday…there was only one logical answer. Yet, he desperately wished it was something else… but it wasn't. She was crying, looking as if it were all her fault. Who would do such a thing to her?

"Who," prompted Syaoran slowly.

"H-… I can't tell you," hissed Sakura.

"I see." Syaoran looked at her, amber eyes deadly serious. "What he did is wrong. Disgusting and sick. It's not your fault Sakura."

She said nothing.

"You blame yourself, don't you?" Syaoran observed.

"If I had been more careful… then it wouldn't have happened"

Syaoran glared at her. "When I find the person who did this to you…

"I don't approve of violence,'' Sakura whispered softly.

Syaoran turned to face her. "When a guy beats a girl, he deserves it. What kind of damned person hurts innocent girls?" Syaoran demanded, angry.

"Just… please Syaoran. Promise me you won't hurt him. And…please don't tell anyone." Sakura pleaded.

Syaoran didn't answer. But his hands clutched the steering wheel tightly, so that his knuckles were a startling white.

Finally, Syaoran began softly," Remember in 5th grade?"

Silence.

"A bully was harassing you, and you came to me. You were really upset, and I didn't like to see you cry. Do you remember what I said?"

Silence.

"I said no matter what, I will always be there to protect you."

Sakura smiled sadly. "And then you beat him up, and he had a bloody nose for a week. And you got called to the principal's office." She glanced at him, from the corner of her eye. He looked the same, since when they were children, friends, and then enemies. Yet, he was so different…

"You remembered?"

"Yes."

"Syaoran..," Sakura paused," why are you still being nice to me? That was so long ago, back where we were close friends…"

"Because... you're Sakura. When he saw her surprised face, he added lightly, "Plus, any respectable guy would do the same." 

"Syaoran…I don't remember why…we stopped being friends."

"It's okay. We're friends now," he said, his voice strangely serious.

The car pulled to the school, and Syaoran parked in the student lot. 

Unexpectedly, he pulled Sakura into his arms. She was so cold. He rested his chin on her shoulder, and whispered," Thank you for telling me. I swear that I'll help you, no matter what. You deserve it."

Sakura was startled. So warm…she knew she could trust him. "'Th-thank you Syaoran. You have no idea what this means to me," she choked.

He pulled away, dark eyes looking deep into her soul. He saw fear, sadness, and some courage. Hopefully it was enough. 

"Listen, Sakura…" he looked away," just…take care of yourself… ok? If anything bad happened to you, who would I argue with?" he said teasingly.

He helped Sakura out of the car, and he noticed the limp she walked with. But Sakura took pains to hide it, so he pretended not to notice.

"Here Sakura." Syaoran took off his letter jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "This will keep you warm."

"Thank you Syaoran, but I don't need it," protested Sakura, surprised at the gesture.

Syaoran glared at her. "Yes, you do. It's raining, and you're soaked. Don't be stupid."

"O-o-okay…but what about you?"

"I don't need one."

As they neared Tomoeda High School…

"Ohhhhhh! Look, it's Syaoran-kun!" exclaimed a swarm of girls.

"Who's that girl he's with?" asserted a girl with jet-black hair.

"Isn't she the one who skipped a grade? What's her name… Kyrana?

"Don't worry. Syaoran doesn't like her. She's too much of a dork," snickered a snide girl with blond hair. "I heard all she does is study."

"Hey Syaoran-kun!" they chorused as he neared them. They all melted at the sight of his gaze. He was so perfect…The rain had made his hair wet, and it hung disheveled upon his head. Like one of those hotties in the movies…His eyes were so dreamy…

Then their eyes roved to the slender girl standing next to him. She was looking down, and the heavy jacket hung like a wizard's robe on her small frame. Reluctantly, they admitted she would be pretty if she didn't wear such tacky clothes…

"Excuse me Kyrana. I think that's Syaoran's jacket you're wearing," spoke the gorgeous girl with blond hair, named Seiyaku. Her words were polite enough, but there was an unmistakable edge of malice. 

"It's Sakura," Syaoran corrected quickly.

"Excuse me, Syaoran-kun?" asked the girl, her tone sugary sweet.

"Her name is Sakura, not Kyrana."

"Oh. Sorry." the girl glared at Sakura.

"…Well, arigato for the ride. This is yours.'' Sakura handed him the jacket. "Thank you."

"Hey, no problem. And Sakura," she turned around to face him," I promise. And I won't tell."

She smiled, a smile that brought out the sun on a dark day. A smile of the single moon, its light brighter than the millions of stars.

"Thank you."

************************************************************************

Calculus. First period of the day.

Her head hurt. The world was coming in and out of focus. Everything was hazy…_I'll just put my head down for a moment…_

"Miss Kinomoto! Kindly come back to class!" the sensei rapped.

"W-what?'' started Sakura groggily. _So tired…_

"Sakura! Wake up!" someone hissed from behind. She whirled around, to see Crystal, one of her few friends, look at her worriedly.

"Oh! Arigato sensei. It won't happen again!" Sakura apologized.

"We-ll! I hope not! Our top student falling asleep!" the sensei tittered.

The teacher droned on. Instead of paying attention like she usually would, Sakura found herself drifting in and out of consciousness. One moment, her eyes would be open, and in another, she would lose track of time. 

"Please solve this problem," the sensei ordered.

With difficulty, Sakura struggled to write the problem from the board to the piece of paper. The chalkboard was suddenly so far away…and she couldn't focus on the numbers. She felt off balance, like standing up side down on her head.

"Crystal, what's the question?" she slurred, turning around. The words bounced off her tongue distantly.

"Solve xsquaredplustwoxpluseleven,"her friend answered, giving her a strange look.

"Huh?" Sakura said, confused. It sounded like the words ran together. What was two plus eleven?

Strange…her ears weren't working properly. She felt herself lean sideways.

"Sakura, are you ok?" someone asked.

Someone screamed, and Sakura fell to the ground. Blackness.

************************************************************************

OOOOOOOOHhhhhhhhhh….what happened to Sakura? Fun part in the next chappie!

Yay! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was kinda busy. I'll try to get the next chappie out sooner. Until then, please review! Good, bad, ghastly terrible? As always, reviews are a huge motivation for me, and they make me feel all happy inside! 

Ja ne!

__


	4. Chapter 4 Confusion

Love your Enemy

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp.

A/N- Konnichiwa! I really want to thank everyone for reviewing and making me feel so happy ^_^ wow…100+. And a major thank you to all of those who put me on your fav authors/fav stories list. Anyways, sorry for taking soooo long…first it was school, and then it was laziness, and then a lack of ideas. ^.^ 

*Warning* This chapter is Lonnggg…now it's 19 pages to be precise…. ^_^ I hope that makes up for not updating for a long time.

Please r&r!

Ages: 15- Sakura, most of CCS & co

16- Syaoran, Hiroshi, Eriol

In High School, 11th and 10th grade

************************************************************************

A whirl of commotion and red lights revolved through the air as an ambulance sped to the high school. In the distance, a girl was crying, and a boy was busy trying to comfort her. The girl had vivacious violet hair that fell in graceful waves down her shoulders and soft eyes that hid her emotions. Yet now, the misery and guilt had overwhelmed her senses, and the tears that rolled down were as somber and true as the mockingbird's last note of song.

The girl watched as Sakura was brought out on a stretcher, looking so pale and small. Tomoyo took a deep breath, trying to control herself. It was all her fault. If only…if only she hadn't promised Sakura…if only she had told someone. Then maybe everything would be all right, and Sakura wouldn't have fallen on her head…then maybe…oh God, she was to be blamed for this.

"Shhhh…Tomoyo," Eriol whispered, watching her with concerned eyes. "Go ahead and cry. It's not good for you to store up the tears. Here-" Kindly, he reached in his pocket to retrieve a handkerchief, handing the cloth to the girl beside him.

Tomoyo stiffened, lifting her head to face the boy. Brilliant cerulean eyes, teasing grin. Why did he have to be so handsome? "It's not funny Eriol Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo hissed angrily, sadness turned to wrath. "Sakura is hurt, and…a-a-nd you're just laughing. It's disrespectful, a-a-nd indecent."

Eriol regarded the girl gravely. "No, it isn't funny. But you're taking it much too hard. Sakura-chan will be fine, and all will be well," he declared, with absolute certainty.

Tomoyo glared spitefully at Eriol. "How can you say that?" Her arms waved wildly to the ambulance, which was getting ready to depart. "She's in a stretcher, Eriol, going to the hospital from a head wound that knocked her unconscious. She probably has a concussion! How can she be okay?" the girl demanded venomously. "A-a-nd it's all my fault," she confessed softly.

Tomoyo looked up, expecting Eriol to laugh or accuse her of some heinous crime. Instead, his face was turned towards the trees; blue eyes irritatingly calm against the blur of floodlights. She felt like crying again. Eriol hadn't even heard a word she'd said; for God's sake, the grass captivated his interest more than what she had to say. 

"If you're not even going to listen to me, then I'm going, Hiiragizawa," she hissed icily, politely. "I know how I bother you so much. I'll just take the liberty of leaving." Quite regally, Tomoyo raised her head, eyes calm and controlled, back straight.

She moved to go, but Eriol reached a warm hand to grasp her arm. "You don't bother me at all,"he replied, offhanded. His hand went to brush away a stray lock behind her ear. "It was quite interesting, Daidouji, to see you flame up like that. Usually, you carry your head so high above the clouds that I can hardly get anything but a refined smile out of you. It would be delightful to see such passion on your face again."

"I-is that it?" Tomoyo declared, astonished. Was he really that inhumane? What happened to altruism, or kindness? "S-sakura is in the hospital, and all that you can think of to say is you like it when I'm angry? It's-it's like you don't even care about her. Is your sense of right and wrong so twisted that you can't discover that Sakura-chan is hurt, and that it's serious? I mean, we should be there for her. Especially since-

"It's not your fault?'' Eriol finished, smiling coyly. "Really Daidouji, how did you happen to cause this? Did you push her, all the way from French class? Or did you poison her, make her swallow some ghastly potion made of spiders? Or was it an archaic version of voodoo magic-

"Kami-sama, shut up Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo snapped, losing the temper she always kept in check. It seemed that Hiiragizawa had that effect on her; he made her feel indignant and irritated, all without lifting an eyebrow. "I'm sorry I even bothered to tell you. Obviously, you can't be serious for a moment, no matter the seriousness of a situation."

"Uh-huh…the seriousness of a situation," Eriol mocked, watching her scornfully.

"What? Did something strike you as grammatically incorrect? That's a perfectly legal phrase," Tomoyo defended. "Go look it up in a dictionary." Why was Hiiragizawa so smug all of a sudden, looking like he'd won a debate? What she wouldn't give to wipe that exasperating grin off his face…

Behind her, someone was yelling, demanding to get on the ambulance. Tomoyo frowned; if anyone was allowed on, it should be her. Not some guy who claimed to know Sakura. Wait a second…Tomoyo squinted, looking at the young man carefully. Tall, windblown hair, handsome features, and amber eyes… There was only one person who fit that description. Li-kun. But…but Sakura hated him, last time she checked. 

Enraged, Tomoyo watched as Syaoran said something, and the principal nodded her head in reluctant agreement and let him climb on. That wasn't fair! The principal didn't let her get on! What great lie did he tell? Tomoyo was about to appease this great injustice when she felt Eriol's firm grasp on her shoulder.

"Let me go!" she screamed, struggling to break free. "I have to go to Sakura-chan!" She tried to wrench his hand from her, but his hold was unrelenting. 

"Has it ever occurred to you, Tomoyo-san, that you should just let Sakura be?" Eriol remarked coolly. The ambulance was gone now, having departed in a rotation of raucous sirens and bright lights. Tomoyo slumped over, her dismal eyes following the ambulance's path hopelessly. There went her last ride to the hospital, over the road and out of sight. 

"Eriol," Tomoyo sighed weakly. "I don't want to argue with you anymore."

"Neither do I, Daidouji-san. But I want you to listen to me," he lifted her chin to face him, until she met the sky-blue eyes in their stunning glory. Eriol took the handkerchief from her quivering hands to dab at the tears leaking down her face. "What happened…it wasn't your fault, but an accident, and blaming yourself will only make _you_ miserable. Sakura-chan should be thrilled to have such a carrying friend as you, and I'm sure she appreciates _everything_ you've done for her." Eriol paused, looking at Tomoyo's tear-stained face. "Sometimes…sometimes I imagine that everyone has a guardian star to watch over them. Someone bright and patient, never quick to anger, self-less from every aspect. I think you would qualify for such a repertoire, Tomoyo-san. Perhaps you're Sakura's guardian star."

Tomoyo smiled sadly. _If I were her so-called guardian star, then she wouldn't have been beaten, or sent to the hospital, or-or _There were too many ors in the equation. 

Eriol eyed her sharply. "Is there anything that you wish to tell me, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked softly. "I'm always hear to listen, even if no one else is."

Tomoyo said nothing. Her eyes remained glued to the ground, the smooth texture of the pavement creating blind spots in her vision. The tears were coming again…why was she so weak? One kind word when her defenses were falling, and tears rolled like raindrops down a spring. She couldn't tell anyone, not even Eriol. It was too late anyway…there was nothing he could do. The damage was done… at least for now.

Eriol laughed bitterly, and Tomoyo yanked her head up, surprised. Was he laughing at her again? Was everything he'd said to her false? But it was so considerate…for once, she thought the words were spoken out of sincerity and friendship, and not out of deceit…

"You're not as good at lying as you think, Daidouji-san," he remarked easily, "Fooling Sakura-san isn't close to fooling me."

Tomoyo stared at him. What did he mean by that?"

"You needn't look so scared, Daidouji-san. It's the glasses. They give me four times the eyes to watch you with," Eriol added lightly.

Tomoyo touched her temple. She didn't want to deal with this. Why was Eriol acting so peculiar? Why weren't they having a vocabulary-rich argument about politics and conformity? Kami-sama, they were having a decent conversation. It wasn't right.

"Eriol…" she clutched his jacket to steady herself. 

While they were talking, night had quickly descended, taking them by surprise. With a start, Tomoyo realized it was 5:30. It wouldn't be soon before darkness completely blanketed the earth, and Sakura needed her.

"I have to go now. Goodbye, Eriol-kun," she dismissed shortly.

"You're going to the hospital." It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact, like the sun going up every morning. "Come with me. I'll take you."

Tomoyo stared dumbly. "Nani?" Silhouetted against the setting sun, the girl could see the deceptive smile on his lips.

"Well? As much as I revel in your presence, I haven't got all day," Eriol commented, watching her with that irresistible grin on his face; the same grin that charmed practically ever girl at Tomoe; except for Tomoyo. Yet, against her better judgement, she found herself accepting the arm he offered.

He chanced a sidelong glance at her, and for a split second their eyes met. Something passed between them, a thoughtful _look_ that Tomoyo couldn't comprehend. 

"You're a good friend, Daidouji-san," Eriol said finally, refusing to look at the girl with confused eyes. "Sakura-chan should be happy to have such a wonderful friend."

"T-t-hank you, Eriol-kun. That…that means a lot to me," Tomoyo replied quietly. _Wonderful friend?_

Linking arms, they walked together along the path, away from the school. 

Crisp leaves crushed underneath their feet, signaling the beginning of winter. Icy wind swept through the sky, howling the desperate melody of loneliness. It was cold, and Tomoyo shivered impulsively. Then suddenly she was warm, covered by a soft jacket that shielded her from the ravages of the night's breeze. It was Eriol's letter jacket, the one with varsity violins and pianos embroidered on the leather. 

Tomoyo didn't notice because she was already lost in her own world; far, far away. 

She never saw the way Eriol looked at her; serious indigo eyes with not a trace of amusement or ridicule. 

^_^

************************************************************************

__

I'm floating…in a sea of red, orange, and yellow…Everything's so bright and pure…like seeing the moon for the first time after a nightmare. 

But I feel so sore…something's leaving me. Something dark and evil, something that has plagued me for a long time. It's leaving me, and then I'll be free. Free to be who I was before, before it happened. Any second now…

Slowly, emerald eyes inched open. Sakura was lying down, horizontally, blankets wrapped around her thin shoulders. The ground underneath was moving quickly, bumpy, like she was on a magic carpet flying across the ocean. But her head was so woozy…

__

So this is what it feels like to fly…

Painstakingly, she turned her head, following her clutched hand to a certain boy with chestnut hair. Syaoran. His amber eyes were looking at her intently, and there was deep anxiety chiseled on his face.

"Syaoran? Are you a dream?" Sakura croaked slowly, the effort to talk difficult. It was like her brain was all jumbled up, and the letters and ideas didn't meet in the middle.

His eyes widened, and she could have sworn there was relief there. _But why would he be relieved?_

"Sakura," he whispered slowly. "I'm right here. Are you okay?"

"My head feels funny…w-where are we Syaoran-kun?" she asked faintly. _She was slipping…_

"We're in an ambulance, going to the hospital," he explained hoarsely. 

"I'm scared." 

"Shhhh. Don't worry, everything will be okay," Syaoran said fiercely, gripping her hand tightly. "Just go back to sleep, and I swear everything will be okay."

"How-how do you know?" She sounded like a little girl, afraid of monsters in the closet. 

Syaoran smiled, looking more confident than he felt. "I promise." 

"I'm-I'm so thirsty. Can I have some water?" _She was drifting away again_… Her face was deathly pale, hand clammy against his.

"Sakura?" Syaoran called. There was no response. She was unconscious again.

Then her eyes flapped open for an instant, and her grasp on his hand tightened. "Syaoran-kun…thank you. For…for everything…for being my friend…"

"Don't worry about it. Save your strength. When we were young…I promised to keep you safe, didn't I?"

"You…you did," Sakura smiled dreamily. "Syaoran-kun…can you tell me a story? Please? A story with a happy ending, where everyone falls in love and lives happily forever after…" 

"Is that what you want?" Syaoran questioned, his eyebrows high in surprise.

"A story of love at first sight, where the prince doesn't beat the princess…" Tears were springing up, welling down her face.

"Shhh…Sakura, don't say that." 

"But it's true. Syaoran-kun, I was so weak. I-I-I let him treat me badly, and I d-d-didn't even know he was wrong until he beat me. I was nothing but a p-p-plaything to him. He didn't care about me… He-he just used me. I was the perfect pushover, a d-d-dumb cheerleader," she stuttered, her throat closing up.

Syaoran said nothing, only held her hand silently, waiting for her to continue.

"He was nice at first, Syaoran-kun. He was always there to help me with my math homework. I didn't care about school then, and he was really smart, a-and nice. He told me…he told me that he was on clouds whenever he saw me, and he was so sincere. B-b-being the idiot that I am, I believed him," she sniffed. 

"Shhh. I'm here," Syaoran remarked.

Sakura blinked, realizing she was squeezing his hand white. "I-I-I'm sorry," she breathed.

"Stop apologizing. There's nothing to be sorry about." He reached to stop a tear that was rolling down her face. "Why are you crying?"

"H-h-h-h…I'm a failure Syaoran-kun. I-I refused to kiss him, and we'd been going out for two months, and he was mad at me. He wanted to-he wanted to-do things with me that he did with his other girlfriends, things behind closed doors. I told him no, that I wasn't ready. I mean for God's sake, I hadn't even kissed him yet. He was moving too fast. I told him about STDs, and all the risks, but he didn't listen to me, a-and…

"Shit." There was a big dent in the side of the ambulance, a dent that hadn't been there a second ago. Syaoran was swearing beneath his breath.

"You shouldn't do that, Syaoran-kun. You'll have to pay for it," Sakura whispered.

"Damn it, Sakura! Why didn't you come to anyone earlier?" he swore, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Did he-

"Rape me?" Sakura said bitterly. "He-he tried…but there was a bat lying around his house, and I grabbed it and swung blindly. He dodged, and I managed to get away from him."

She rubbed her temple, trying to block out the searing pain in her head. Tears were streaming down, down, down…

"That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, Syaoran-kun. To get up and run after he did that to me…it hurt everywhere, my legs felt like fire, a-a-a-and I-I-I-" Then she broke down, just sobbed and sobbed like she could never stop.

"I'm sorry Sakura. Shhhh." His arms were around her, holding her head so that she could cry in his chest, getting his shirt all wet…

"Shhhh," he rocked her gently, back and forth, back and forth, his low voice a soothing melody in her ears. "Everything will be okay…

Somehow, she found the strength to talk again. "I felt like cheap trash. I went home and lied to my onii-chan. Then…then I traded my clothes in to the flea market, for long clothes. All of my shorts, tank tops, e-e-everything…gone. All my pink things, my happy things, my wardrobe…" she babbled. "Until…until there was nothing left. And-and my stuffed animals. I couldn't bear to look at them anymore. They were so innocent and happy, and I was so pathetic…

"It's not just your clothes, is it?" Syaoran commented softly. "That's why you switched grades. You were trying to run away from everything."

"I didn't know what else to do," Sakura whispered. "I couldn't stay there…to see him everyday, to pretend nothing had happened…" Her eyes blazed, and she continued, "but I was tired of being ignorant, Syaoran-kun. If I had been smart in the first place, then this never would've happened. But now…now I'm far away from him…and yet…" Her head was pounding, and she was having problems moving her mouth. She was so tired…

"You know what I think?" Syaoran prompted. "He's still controlling you, because you're letting him. Get on with your life, Sakura, don't give him the pleasure of making you miserable."

"How can I? I don't think I can ever be happy again with the memories; I-I can't live like this. And yet…I-I don't have a choice," she murmured. 

Syaoran grabbed her violently, shaking off the self-pity and hopelessness. He forced her head up, so that his intense amber eyes met her empty emerald. "Damn it, Sakura. I don't ever want to hear that shit from your mouth again,'' he growled. "How the hell can you say that? Of course you have a choice."

But Sakura was trembling from his touch, shirking away from him, her back against the far end of the wall. "I-I-'m sorry, for making you mad. D-d-don't hit me. Please," she begged, tears streaking down her face. She looked like a trapped animal, trying desperately to run away. She was quivering from head to toe, looking as if he'd punched her.

"What the hell?" Syaoran looked at her as if she were insane, backing up slowly. "I promise I won't hurt you. Come here," he coaxed softly.

"N-n-n-o-no," she mumbled, panicking. She tried to back further away, but her face reached the side of the ambulance. A dead-end. Emanating a little squeak, Sakura huddled in a ball, wrapping the blankets tighter around her body. 

"Damn," he hissed, digging into his pockets. "You think I'm going to hurt you." Old gum wrappers, various pieces of paper…an expired piece of candy? "Here, Sakura, do you want some candy? Come here, and I'll give you some. It's pink," he offered.

"I-I-is it Bubbly Gum?" she asked, tentatively.

He looked at the wrapper. It was small lollipop, a Dum-Dum. "Uh-huh. Sure Sakura, Bubbly Gum," he lied. 

The girl frowned. "I don't like bubbly gum. It's too sticky."

Syaoran sighed. "For God's sake, Sakura. What's wrong with you? I'm not going to hurt you. I swear." He peered at her, taking in the wide eyes and red streaks across her face. "It's the concussion, isn't it? Listen to me, Sakura. The paramedic," Syaoran indicated the man asleep by the chair," he said the side effects of concussions are feeling sad and anxious. Just calm down. Breathe in and out, in and out," he encouraged soothingly.

Sakura blinked, and the wild look disappeared from her face. It was like his voice had hypnotized her. She flopped back on the bed, drawing the covers over her head. She stayed in the same position for a while, staring listlessly at the top of the ambulance. 

"Where are the stars?" she said finally. "They're not there anymore."

"Sakura…I'm sorry for frightening you. Just forget it, okay?"

"The stars," she pressed, watching him with trust. "Where are they?"

Syaoran thought she was delirious at first, then he saw her eyes. Clear emerald, like the forest surrounded by pure lakes and streams. 

"The stars are still there, Sakura. You just don't see them anymore," he answered softly.

"The moon," Sakura reached for his hand again, like a child lost in a nightmare. "It used to be so bright for me, like a candle when it's dark. But now…it seems bleak like everything else. I…I just don't feel like myself anymore."

Syaoran watched her sadly, his heart breaking to see her like this. Where was the girl he knew? The girl with harsh insults and beautiful smiles? "Sometimes…you have to let things be. The earth spins-

-and with it comes the change in fortune," Sakura finished. She smiled faintly. "Who said that? Some famous philosopher who tutored a million kings."

"Probably Plato or Aristotle…" Syaoran muttered. 

Sakura smiled. She didn't really care. She just liked sitting here with him, his warm hand around hers. It was comforting, and she had a nice, fuzzy feeling in her stomach. "Syaoran-kun…remember that test we had over dead philosophers? Remember how mad I was at you, because you got a perfect score and I didn't?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Hey, you were the one who made a big deal out of it. You went around practically stalking me, demanding to know I managed to beat you."

"That's only because you were so conceited!" Sakura protested, rolling her eyes playfully. 

Then she felt unbalanced and lightheaded, the fog settling in again. It was difficult to talk, and all her words came out slowly, like she was drunk. "Sy-syaoran-kun. The-e-ere's one good that came out of this." She was swinging back and forth, and Syaoran had to reach a hand out to steady her.

"Shhhh…you don't have to tell me now. Just go to sleep."

"No…I do. If-if-if this ne-ever ha-happ-ened, then I would still be enemies with you. We're friends now though, right?" 

She sounded so frail and insecure, that Syaoran didn't hesitate for even a moment. "Of course," he snapped fiercely. "You're stuck with me for life now, whether you like it or not."

"I like it," Sakura replied. "And you're stuck with me too." Sakura smiled up and him, lying on the cot with her right hand outstretched to meet his.

Syaoran's breath caught in his throat sharply, and it too all of his will to keep breathing. _In and out, in and out_. She was beyond beautiful. Radiant forest-green eyes full of hope and friendship, long auburn hair with whimsical twists and turns fanning across her face, which was creamy and smooth. Unlike some of the cheerleaders at school, her eyes weren't only pretty, but full of sparkle and intelligence. He brushed back a tress that fell across her eyes, twirling the lock around his finger. A playful smile crossed her face, and she stopped him with her other hand, the one that wasn't clutching his hand.

Sakura smiled serenely at him. Then she noticed the way he looked at her. She remembered how Hiroshi had watched her, with…with pure lust and selfish craving, and how subconscious she felt. He used to follow her with his eyes, and it terrified her.

But Syaoran…he wasn't watching her like that. There was respect and truth in the way he watched her, and another emotion she couldn't fathom. The fuzzy feeling in her stomach intensified, like the butterflies were playing tug-of-war with her heart as the rope. Syaoran…he was so handsome and earnest, so kind and gentle, the opposite of Hiroshi. The way he was watching her…she was melting under the amber…she wanted to…she wanted him to hold her…

************Flashback***************

__

7 months ago…

Sakura's POV…

I remember being so happy. Hiroshi and I were climbing a hill, his strong arm around my waist. It was a spring day of daisies, and a pleasant breeze blew across the mountain. White clouds spread across the sky, pure as snowflakes tumbling down to earth. 

There we sat, in the tranquility of the morning, afternoon, and sunset. The majestic mountains cradled us between its cliffs, where we enjoyed the breeze and tender rays of the sun. Then it was time to go. Hiroshi stood up first, dropping a hand to help me up, which I took. 

He pulled me to him, placing his arms around my waist again. Instinctively, my arms went around his neck, and we swung to the melody of the wind.

"Sing a song, Sakura, as beautiful as you are," he said slyly. 

I sang a song, awfully out of tune, and Hiroshi just laughed, pulling me closer to him until I was pressed right against his chest. He forced my chin up, and I looked into his brilliant blue eyes.

"Hiroshi…" I breathed happily.

His fingers traced the outline of my face, ending on my lips. "You're lovely," he said simply.

I blushed. "Thank you." Then I looked hopefully at him. "Did you come to the track meet? I was there, with the other cheerleaders. I tried to find you, but I didn't see you. Maybe you were sitting on the other end of the bleachers." Hiroshi was on the basketball team, and for days he'd promised he would go see me at a game.

"Oh. Sorry sweetie. I had…other engagements. Next time maybe."

I frowned sadly. "You promise? You…you said that last time."

"I promise." He tilted my chin up, until it was inches from his face. Then he smiled, a grin that chilled me to the core. His arms went around me, as unrelenting as metal. I couldn't breathe; he had me trapped. His hand went to my shirt, and he tried to undo the buttons. His mouth was coming, nearer and nearer…he was leaning closer, until all that I could see was _him_. 

And I was alarmed beyond words, just sensations. Because he was so close to me, that I was practically _breathing_ him. But more than that, it was the way he looked at me. There weren't any noble intentions there, just…just desire. I was choking suddenly, coughing on no air…his lips brushed mine, and with all my strength I could muster, I pushed him away, tears down my face. And then I was relieved, relieved that I had stopped the kiss from happening.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I'm not ready," I choked out.

"What!" he screamed, outraged. "We've been going out for a month, and you're still not ready to kiss me? What the hell?"

"I-I-I'm sorry," I sobbed. 

Then he noticed my tears for the first time. Instead of softening, he seemed to get angrier every time a tear dropped. "Dammit, why are you crying?" He was shaking me now, so that everything was blurry, and I couldn't see straight.

"Hiroshi," I hiccuped. "Maybe next week, okay? I…I'm not ready."

This seemed to pacify him, for he stopped shaking me. Instead, he yanked my head up to meet his eyes. "You promise?" he demanded.

I gulped. "M-maybe," I lied. "I-I-I mean yes."

He smiled then, a condescending grin. "Well then," he said lightly. "I'll take you home, shall I?" Hiroshi offered his arm, and suddenly he was the gallant prince charming again.

Trembling a little, I linked my arm with his. The whole way home, he was the perfect gentlemen, apologizing and making excuses. This was the first time it happened, so I forgave him.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for getting mad at you," he said sincerely. "It's just…Jesus, you're so beautiful, and sometimes I can't control myself. I just wish that you would act as sophisticated as you look."

I tilted my head, to look at him sideways. What was that supposed to mean? "I'm sorry Hiroshi, but I like to go slow. I've…I've never had a boyfriend before, so I would appreciate it if you would give me some space. I-I-I just don't feel comfortable like that, and I'm not ready. Could you ask me next time?" I whispered hesitantly, afraid to get him mad again.

"Of course, baby. Anything you want." His right hand was off the steering wheel, clutching my hand, which was still quivering, from something other than the cold.

***********Flashback***********

Sakura remembered, the first time Hiroshi tried to kiss her. It felt so wrong, like trying to mix two totally different things together. It didn't _fit._

But now… it felt perfect, and for some reason, Sakura found herself leaning forward, wrapping her bruised arms around Syaoran's neck. She felt whole again, as if the whole Hiroshi thing hadn't happened. Her head was awfully heavy now, and she noticed the lights and caustic sirens rolling outside the ambulance. Everything was so _bright _and_ loud_, daunting to her ears like the breaking of glass.

She liked his eyes…so warm and caring, fiery and strong…she was leaning in, her lips almost touching his…then she felt his finger on her lips, and she realized he had her arms pinned to the bed, and he was looking disgustedly at her. 

Syaoran glared at the girl, a fierce glower that could have sent scared little children running home. 

He jabbed a finger stiffly. "Don't string me around, Sakura," he threatened harshly. "You're sick. You can't control yourself."

Sakura looked confusedly at him. Her eyes were blurry now, whether from the tears or the pain in her head she couldn't discern. What was he talking about?

"You…you don't like me?" she said in a tiny voice. "Is-is that why you don't want to kiss me?" She was sitting up, fighting the force of gravity, which was unnaturally strong. 

His voice was strained, and an unreadable expression crossed his features. "It's…not…it doesn't matter what I want," he replied cruelly. "You have a concussion, Sakura, complete with mood swings. Go back to sleep."

Sakura was crying again, feeling rejected by him. Her heart hurt, like it was breaking into pieces again and again. "I thought you were my friend, Syaoran-kun. I thought-I thought…" She was toppling off the bed as the ambulance took a sharp turn, and Syaoran's muscled arms kept her from falling off. "I want to! You don't know me at all!"

"I know you better than you know yourself, Kinomoto. Go to sleep."

Sakura tried to fight his arms. "Let me go! I feel fine! See!" she declared, triumphant, unaware that her voice was five octaves too high. 

"Don't be stupid, Sakura. I know that you're lying," Syaoran replied wearily. She was crying, and it felt like sharp daggers had pierced his heart. "It's not real, Sakura," he whispered, his eyes holding an intense emotion she didn't understand. "Shhh…just go back to sleep."

"You told me once, Sakura, that you wanted your first kiss to be magical, over a sparkling waterfall with lights and music. The only music here is the stupid sirens, and the red floodlights. I'm not sure that's what you had in mind," he answered bitterly.

Sakura nodded dully, not hearing anything he said. Her eyelids were beginning to droop…

********Flashback********

__

9 years ago…

"Come on, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo encouraged, waving her hands happily. "Chiharu and I are off to chase boys! I think Yamazaki's around the corner…go get him Chiharu! He's behind the bushes…no, that way!" Tomoyo directed, waving her arm.

Sakura giggled. "It's okay, Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun's going to teach me how to whistle. Plus, boys have cooties."

Tomoyo nodded her head gravely, thinking deeply on the issue. "But Syaoran-kun's a boy too, you know," she whispered conspiratorially. "What if he has cooties?" Tomoyo shuddered at the thought.

Sakura laughed, the sound rich and innocent. "Syaoran-kun? Cooties? I don't think so."

"You're right, Sakura-chan. Bye!" And she was off, running to help Chiharu corner Yamazaki.

Sakura walked beneath a large oak, the deep red and orange leaves of fall scattered to the wind's volition. "I know you're up there, Syaoran!" Sakura called, not bothering to look up.

There was silence, but still Sakura stood. "I'm not going away. You said you would show me how to whistle," she declared patiently.

An exasperated sigh came from the treetops. "I only said that so you would go away," Syaoran yelled down.

"So?" Sakura wanted to know, "I don't care. You said you would."

"Come back tomorrow," he dismissed.

Sakura stomped her feet on the ground. "You're just saying that to make me go away," she accused. "And anyway, you said _today_, not tomorrow! I'm coming up." She shrugged out of her heavy jacket and threw it up in the branches, where Syaoran reluctantly caught it. Then she placed her hand on the trunk of the tree, one foot after the other as her hands gripped the tough bark. She was almost there, when Syaoran was in front of her, scowling as usual. 

She was panting from the hard work, so she looked expectantly at Syaoran. "We-ll? Are you going to help me?" Sakura questioned. 

"Mmm…no," said Syaoran, pretending to consider.

"I'll fall," Sakura threatened, a sly smile on her lips. "This tree is really tall too."

"You wouldn't dare," Syaoran countered, narrowing his eyes. 

Sakura giggled, a laugh replete of chance and danger. She tilted her head to the side, laughing at him. "Try me," she declared. Without hesitation, Sakura dropped her hands to her side and leaned backwards, so that her face was turned to the sky, and nothing was supporting her. She closed her eyes, preparing to fall, kicking away from the tree… 

And was immediately caught by strong arms that hauled her to the nearest branch.

"What was that?" Syaoran screamed, shaking her. "Why'd you do something stupid like that? What if I hadn't caught you, you idiot!?"

Sakura just sat on the branch, smiling her own secret smile.

"Kuso na. Do you have a speck of sense!" Syaoran raged. He cursed in Chinese, and Sakura was thankful that she didn't understand that language.

"What aren't you with your baka friends, kissing boys?'' he interrogated. "At least then I wouldn't have to worry about you jumping off of high trees. Do you know how many meters this tree is? 10 meters, dammit. How you ever climbed that far is beyond me."

Sakura blinked. Was it her, or was Syaoran _worried_ about her? "I'm sorry for making you mad, Syaoran-kun," Sakura apologized. "I just wanted to have some fun, that's all."

He was shaking her again, trying to knock some sense into her. "Uh-huh. Go find "fun" a different way. How about Yamazaki? Go listen to some of his stories."

Sakura shook her head. "I can't, Syaoran-kun," she confided. "He's with Chiharu. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Syaoran slammed his fist into the tree. "Well, then go with them. The kissing thing. It's better than trying to kill yourself."

But Sakura shook her head slowly. "I don't want to, Syaoran. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Will you tell me anyway, even if I say no?" Syaoran asked dryly.

She nodded her head cheerfully. "Hai. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Well…you can tell Tomoyo-chan, and otou-san, but NOT onii-chan. Okay?"

Syaoran didn't say anything, but Sakura leaned close to him anyway.

"I want to kiss like they do in Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty, and Cinderella," she said dreamily.

Syaoran looked puzzled, and Sakura nearly face-faulted off the tree. "You know…with dancing, and drama, and orchestra and band music, and pretty waterfalls, and shiny lights, and big dresses and tuxedo things…" she prompted. "With magic."

"Okay…I still don't get it."

"Syaoran-kun! Haven't you heard a fairy tale before?" Sakura demanded, clearly indignant.

"Duh," he answered, "but none of it's _real_, doofus. That's why it's called a fairy tale."

Sakura's bottom lip quavered, like it did when she was about to cry. "It is real, Syaoran-kun, even if you don't believe it. And I don't care what you think, as long as I believe in it. Haven't you heard of 'The Little Engine that Could'?"

"Nooo…but I'm sure you're going to tell me _all_ about it."

She folded her arms, glaring at him. "Well, I'm not going to Syaoran-kun, because _you_ don't deserve it. So…so you just think about that, Syaoran Li. I'm going." She grabbed her jacket from him, throwing it down to the ground. Then, she placed her hands carefully on the branch, stepping down safely and steadily.

"What, you're skipping out on your whistling lesson?" Syaoran mocked.

"I don't want it anymore," Sakura yelled back. 

"Suit yourself. Such a pity, though."

"I don't know what pity means, but I don't want any of it!" she declared.

"You really are dumb."

"I'll fall again," Sakura threatened.

"Uh-huh. Go ahead. Then when you fall, your blood and guts will splatter all over the ground, and everyone will laugh and point at you. Then all your baka friends will be sad, and they'll cry, and you can blame yourself for causing their misery. Everything you do has a consequence, idiot."

When Sakura finally reached the ground, she stared up at him, her blazing emerald eyes facing Syaoran's amber, even from so far away. "I hate you!" she screamed.

"Well, I love you too," Syaoran teased.

Sakura groaned and turned her heel. 

"See you tomorrow, Sakura!" Syaoran called.

"Bye Syaoran-kun. See you tomorrow," she replied absentmindedly. Wait a minute…he'd tricked her again! Sakura could hear Syaoran laughing at her, even from the ground. Tomoyo was right; Syaoran really did have cooties.

*********Flashback*********

She was asleep now, her breathing smooth and peaceful.

"Good night, Sakura-san." Syaoran tucked her in, placing the blankets around her shoulders. 

Syaoran watched her breathe, the way her eyelids were closed, her soft face calm in the fading sun. Her lips…suddenly he couldn't resist, and he found himself leaning towards her. _What she doesn't know won't hurt her _a voice kept whispering.

Then he stopped, remembered her deepest wish, to share the perfect first kiss. He aimed instead for her forehead. It wouldn't be fair, for him to take her first kiss away; when she was asleep.

"Call my otou-san and onii-chan…" she whispered. Her hand went limp, and she was gone.

Syaoran stared at her. No girl was supposed to have this effect on him. He was a heartbreaker, who went out with stupid cheerleaders. It wasn't his job to care about naive smart girls who got themselves into a big mess. 

"God, Kinomoto, you're so dumb," he whispered, hoping she could hear him. "Don't you get it?" He ruffled her hair affectionately. "Now I have to go and solve your stupid problems. Don't you know how to take care of yourself? It would save me a lot of trouble if I just dumped you out on the road."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. He could almost swear there was a slight smile playing on her lips…for some reason, the thought made him feel better. Whenever he recalled the way she looked when she was hurt, the ugly bruises on her back…he felt so hollow and empty. He wanted to take the anguish away from her; he wanted to do everything in his power to bring a laugh to her voice.

From somewhere within the ambulance, a weak gust of air ran over the girl, blowing a fiber of luminous hair across her eyes. The boy tucked the strand behind her ear, lulled by the melodious pattern of her breathing, _in and out_, _in and out_. She was so tranquil, everything about her so angelic; the way her mouth was set, innocent, her eyes light. The moment seemed to stretch…

"You better be okay, Kinomoto, or I'll be mad at you. How else will I see your face when I trounce you at college entrance exams? Don't run away because you're afraid. I'll miss you," he whispered. He twirled a lock of hair around his finger, watching her face. "I know you can hear me."

Somewhere in Sakura's mind, submerged in subconscious thoughts, she heard him. She giggled softly, free as the tinkle of wind chimes on a summer day.

The beat of Sakura's heart was synonymous with his now. _In and out_, _in and out_… So placid and peaceful…Syaoran's chair was pulled against the cot, his hand curled around hers, to give warmth to fingers that were shaking from the cold only minutes ago. 

__

In and out, in and out… The soft sigh of her breath was a lullaby to his ears, causing his eyes to close slowly from drowsiness. The last picture that he saw before the sleep fairy waved her wand was Sakura's face, delicate and sweet. Unknowingly he leaned forward, his elbows against the edge of the bed, his head falling on the pillow beside her. Unconsciously, Sakura stirred, moving her head closer to his, so that her cheeks brushed the tips of his tousled brown hair.

__

Everything will be okay… she knew he was right. Quite suddenly, the weight was lifted from her shoulders, and a sun that twinkled from everywhere radiated an iridescent glow to make her auburn hair glimmer gold. From where she stood, between the world of reality and dream, she was lifted above, without fear or hate to hinder her ascendance. It was almost like wings sprang from her back, pure and immaculate white, to carry her to the light beyond. The wings were hesitant at first, stretching feathers tentatively, as if testing the wind, then extending to the sky. 

She would get a second chance, an invaluable gift from Kami-sama. _The gift of sleep, and forgetfulness…_

Goodbye, Syaoran-kun…

************************************************************************

ohhhhh!! kawaii, ne?…I have some of chapter 5 written, and it looks like it's going to be loonnggg…

Isn't little Syaoran EVIL! Traumatizing poor Sakura by degrading fairy tales…bad Syaoran. He's really quite nice…he just acts mean. He's confused ^_^ Gomen for the scattered swear words…sometimes you need them to convey the right emotion. Like anger. Question: why is the ambulance ride so long? Because the nearest hospital that specializes in concussions is 70 miles away…a long time. Another question: how come Sakura and Syaoran were enemies before? ohhhh…you'll see, next chappie…I have a feeling the next chapter will be up a lot more quickly. 

Please review! It's always very encouraging to me, and makes me very happy indeed ^_^ 

And reviews get chapters up quicker (hint hint ^_^)

Merry (belated) Christmas and Happy (belated) New Year!

Updates: Kan-chan said that "stupid smart girls" didn't make sense…I was going for the oxymoron thing (you know, like "modern history"), but I guess it was too contradictory to be an oxymoron…oh well. I changed it to "naïve smart" instead. Hehehe….me and my tiny details ^.^ Thanx, Kan-chan!


End file.
